Familia
by SAILYOURSOUL
Summary: Family comes in all shapes and sizes. And it really is a small world.
1. Welcome

Pretty AU.

All mistakes are mine.

I don't own Grey's.

This is centered around a character I created.

Chapter 1

I'm so late. I'm so late. I'm so late. I repeat this mantra as I jog into the massive building in front of me. I stop, looking down nervously at my black skinny jeans and thigh high black boots, paired with a red flowy top. Looking around slowly I find a large desk with a women behind it. Behind her is a huge sign.

 _SEATTLE GRACE MERCY WEST_

"Uh hi, I'm looking for Dr. Webber, I have a- " She cuts me off quickly.

"Cruz?" She looks up at me annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm a little la-"

"Just keep walking straight through those doors, You should see them on the staircase." She huffs.

"Thanks, sunshine" I mumble as I walk through the double doors. My eyes fall upon Dr. Webber standing on the 5th stair talking to a mass of people in front of him.

"I'm sure she'll be here any moment!" He assures the confused crowd. "Ah!" He spots me as I walk closer, motioning me to come quickly with his hand. I jog through the group of people to the step Richard is on. Looking down at the group almost all of them look completely confused.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Rocky Cruz. She will be our new Chief of Thoracics" He finishes with a big smile pulling me to his side. "Dr. Cruz, is there anything you'd like to say before I show you to your new domain?"

"Uh.. No?" I hesitantly say.

"Okay! back to work people!" Everyone scrambles in their desired direction.

"I'm so sorry I was late Dr. Webber, I couldn't find my way here then I had-"

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry. You're here now!" He says with a nod. "And call me Richard or Chief" He says as he guides me up the stairs down the white hallway.

"Okay Chief. How come everyone looked confused? They didn't know I was coming?" I look up at him as he stops abruptly.

"No, unfortunately, I didn't exactly have to time to let everyone know this week. Did you get settled in your new place alright?"

"Yes sir, I did." and it took a village, literally.

"Good! You came a month early so I'd be concerned if you weren't!" He chuckles. "Well, here we are!" He turns to the door we stopped at to his left.

I step in to the modest sized office. Looks like it's been dusted recently.. like it's been a while since anyone has been in here.

"What do you think?" He asks nervously.

"I love it. Thank you Chief-"

"Richard! There you are! Sweetheart, I've been looking all- Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude" The shorter light skinned women says.

"Oh! Dr. Cruz, this is my wife, Catherine Avery." Richard says putting an arm around her. She looks at me with a strange look. Almost a longing.

"Hello Dr. Avery. It's an honor." I gather myself to shake her hand.

"Likewise" She says breathlessly. "Uh honey, let's go get something to eat and leave Dr. Cruz here to get situated."

"Good idea, I'll see you soon Dr. Cruz. Take the rest of the day to get used to the hospital and we'll start tomorrow morning." Richard shakes my hand again and turns with his wife to leave. Closing the door behind him.

Looking around I see a large computer on the dark brown desk. Slowly walking towards it I turn it on. A screen pops up, asking me to put a password in. I sigh as I pull out my phone from my back pocket and go to the internet: _Dr. Catherine Avery._ Search.

"Hey Robbins, you see the new Doctor?" I turn to see Mark jogging towards me.

"No, I just got here. Who is it?" I look up at him confused.

"Her name is Rocky Cruz. She's the new head of Cardio"

"Well that's good. And surprising" I stop with a raised eyebrow.

"Surprising?" He asks.

"That you're here instead of trying to get in her pants." I laugh as I continue to walk up the stairs.

"Hey! I'm a changed man. Lexie is the only girl for me now." He beats on his chest as we get to my office.

"Mark, you change women like you change your boxer briefs, every six to eight days." I giggle as I slam my door in his face. I sit my purse down in the chair in the corner and take off my leather jacket, pulling on my white coat.

Opening my office door I start walking towards the surgery board to confirm my time.

"Arizona!" I turn to hear Amelia walking towards me. "Did you see the new chick?"

"No!" I laugh "Mark just asked me the same thing! What does she have six fingers?" I wonder aloud.

"No, we just didn't expect it, Webber literally sprang it on us earlier today. She's hot though, Want me to get her number for you?"

"No! absolutely not! Who even knows if she bats for my team or not?" I grimace.

"Well nows the time to ask because she's coming this way!" Amelia says as smirks and runs off in the other direction, As the woman gets closer and closer to me.

I quickly glance over to her to see her skimming the board.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins." I hold my hand out for her to shake. With a tight smile she grabs my hand.

"I would introduce myself but I'm sure you already know me," She turns back to the board.

"Actually, I just found out about you about 20 minutes ago. I wasn't here earlier. But it's nice to meet you. If you have any questions, I'd love to help." She looks at me surprised then genuinely smiles.

"Uh.. well are the doctors who bought the hospital around here? I read about it but I don't believe it" She smiles.

"Uh yeah, we're around" I say looking at her reaction. She looks at me shocked.

"Oh uh.. excuse me." She looks down and rushes away.

I speed walk into a near by supply closet. Closing the door behind me I lean on it, letting out a shaky breath.

"Good going, Rocky" I sigh.

"Talking to yourself already?"

My head snaps up to my left to see a tall tan man with sparkling hazel eyes. I shake my head laughing at myself.

"I've been doing that my whole life." I reach my hand out to shake his. "Rocky" I say simply.

"Jackson Avery, Head of Plastics. is Rocky short for anything?" He asks putting his hand on his hips.

"Uh… Raquel.. But call me that in public and I'll knock you out!" He laughs as he puts his hands up in surrender.

"What were you running from?"

"I wasn't running..just walking quickly" He raises a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I just met one of the doctors who bought this hospital.. right after I said I couldn't believe they did that."

"Who was it?" He wonders.

"Uh Arizona Robbins?"

"Ah. Yeah, nah. Robbins is fine. But I gotta go. See you around." He smirks as he walks out of the room.

I roll my eyes pulling open the closet door. I start my walk back to my office.

Opening the door I see a vase of orchids with a note tapped to the side.

" _Congratulations, I'm so happy you're here"_

I look around my office even though I know no one is in here. Who sent these to me? I don't even know anyone here. "Humpf" I shrug. Grabbing my purse, I shut the door behind me. I walk down the large staircase. Heading for the double doors.

"Dr. Cruz!" I turn around to see Dr. Webber's wife coming towards me.

"Oh, Dr. Avery! Hi, How are you?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"I'm good! Did you get my flowers?" She smiles widely.

"Uh, oh those were from you?" I look around confused.

"Yeah well I'm happy you're here!"

"Oh. Well thank you Dr. Avery." I nod turning to leave.

"Call me Catherine! Uh.. would you like to go get some dinner?" She looks hopeful.

"I actually have to get home." I am in full on confusion mode.

"Wait! May I ask you something personal?" She asks getting closer to me.

"Sure" I look around wondering if anyone notices this weird exchange.

"Were you adopted?" she grabs my arms.

"I… No. I was never adopted. I was in foster care my whole life." I say breathlessly. "I have to go," I walk away from the older woman rushing out of the building.

Pulling up to my new house I turn off my engine and lean my head back. God… That day was strange. and it wasn't even my real first day. I unbuckle my seat belt, opening the door. I walk up to the red door and push it open.

"GG! Delia!" I yell walking into the modern house. The girls run down stairs blocking my way from going into the kitchen.

"What are you two up to?" I look suspiciously.

"Nothing!' They both yell at the same time.

"Okay. I've already had a strange ass day! I don't need my own sisters confusing me!" I throw my hands up walking into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE" The girls yell from behind me.

I look around the kitchen to see pizza and Chinese food on the kitchen table with balloons and presents in the corner.

"What is this?" I look back at the girls smiling.

"We wanted to congratulate you, and also thank you. Without you we really would be nothing. Thank you so much for taking us under your wing and taking care of us since we were little girls." GG says tearing up.

"Yeah.. I mean I think I would still be somewhere in a corner crying right now without you. You're our mother, father, sister and our best friend. Thank you, Raquel." Delia says. We are all full on bawling now as I pull them both into a tight embrace.

 _I grew up being tossed from foster home to foster home until I was 12 when I was put in the home of Joe and Anna Cruz. Cocaine addicts and habitual liars. They were good at it to. When I was put in there I was put in a room with a little girl named Georgina. She was 8 at the time. She became my little sister and I became her protector. I can't even count how many fights I've gotten in for GG. She was my family. Our family grew by one 4 years later. A little girl was shoved into our room one day while we were doing homework. She looked at us with tears in her eyes and ran in the corner of the room. I crawled over to her with GG close behind me._

 _"_ _Hi.. I'm Raquel.. You can call me Rocky. This is Georgina, you can call her GG. What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Cordelia," she sniffles._

 _"_ _Can I call you Delia?"_

 _She looks up at me nervous "Sure."_

 _"_ _Delia, don't be scared. We'll protect you. I'll protect you." I smiled opening my arms to her as she crawled into them still crying._

We've been inseparable ever since.

"Thank you girls so much. It goes both ways. You two are the only family I have and I love you both more than anything in this world." I hiccup pulling back.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, let's eat!" GG says wiping her eyes. We all giggle as we wash our hands and sit down to eat.

GG and I hold our glasses of wine up and Delia holds her bottle of soda up to toast.

"To familia!" I smile proudly.

"Familia!" The girls repeat.


	2. Rocky

Mention of rape. 

Chapter 2 

Rocky 

Pushing open one of the doors to the pit I turn to my left and hold out my hand to make the hand sanitizer come to life.

"Bed 3" Jo hands me the iPad smiling. I don't know much about her but she's seems nice enough. Meredith and her clan seem to ignore her like no other. I don't really get it. Bulling was never my thing. Defending was. I always had a soft spot for the weak.

"Stop it or i'll tell my big sister what you're doing!" GG yelled with tears in her eyes as the older girl pulled her pigtails.

"Shut up, pie face! She isn't even your real sister!" The red-headed 11 year old said.

 _"_ _She is my real sister! and she's going to beat your mean face!" She yells half heartedly._

 _"_ _HEY! Get your grimy hands off my sister!" I yelled at the shorter girl._

 _"_ _And what are you going to do about it?" She snaps her fingers in front of her._

 _"_ _Well i'd hate to put my hands on such a little shrimp, but I'm afraid if you touch my sister again I'll make you see birds, kid."_

 _"_ _OOOO I'm scared now!" She wiggles her fingers and pushes GG down to the mulch. "Ha! Now wha-_

 _BAM! THUD!_

 _"_ _My eye! You hit my eye!" She screams as I stood above her._

 _"_ _Can't stand the heat, don't cook, little girl." I spit out as I step over her to get to my little sister._

 _"_ _Come on G."_

 _"_ _Na na boo boo!" GG says sticking her tongue out then flicking her middle finger up._

 _"_ _Hey! what did I say about that?" I whisper pulling her away from the crowd._

"Thanks, ah.. Mr. Barns" I roll my eyes as I pull back the curtain. "What's bothering you today? Arm? Side? Ragging headache?"

"Real funny, Doc. I got this real bad bunion, look at this shit, you think it's cancer?" The heavy set man wonders.

"No, Mr. Barns. Just like it wasn't the first time I examined it two weeks ago." I sigh.

"We'll it might have formed into it, what you think I got a week to live?"

"You know what?" I gasp. "You're right. It might have formed! We better go ahead and cut off the toe now," I turn around. "Wilson go prep OR 3! Stat!" She looks at me confused.

"Woah! wait what? Uh my toe is feeling better already Doc, you got magic hands!" He nods getting up, putting on his shoe.

"Are you sure, Mr. Barns? I can just cut that bad boy right off and you'll be good to go!" I say excitedly.

"Nope! Thanks Doc!" He waves a goodbye running off.

"What the hell was that?" Jo looks at me with a raised brow.

"Mr. Barns. Hypochondriac but a good guy. I've gotten to know him very well this last month." I laugh picking the tablet up again.

"Hmmm. Well… I was wondering since you have everything under control that you wouldn't mind me scrubbing in on Dr. Robbins surgery that's in like.. now, right?" She says quickly.

"What? Pit isn't challenging enough?" I fein offense.

"No.. I didn't mean.."

"Go!" I laugh "I'm joking!"

"Thank you!" She jumps and turns to run away.

"Wait!" I yell. "What's up with Robbins? Is she and Dr. Torres together?" I ask.

"They were. They're divorce now. They have a little girl together, Sofia." She looks at me suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"I likes me some good lesbian drama, now go!" I turn back to the tablet in front of me as she runs off.

"Rocky!" I look around to the direction my name was called.

"Hey pretty boy!" I smile at Jackson jogging towards me.

"We still on for Joes tonight?" He elbows me.

"You bet your ass! and I will be drinking you under the table!" I laugh.

"We'll see about that Raquel!" He yells running away.

"That's two ass whoppings, Jackie!" I giggle.

General 

April pushes open the door to the attending lounge spotting Alex in the corner eating an apple.

"What the crap is happening?!" The red head yells at Karev.

"I'm eating for the first time in 10 hours, I don't have time for your drama." He grumbles.

"Do you think Jackson is dating that new girl?" April wonders.

"Rocky or whatever? How the hell am I supposed to know? Why don't you ask him?"

"No! Then he'll know that I know and think that me knowing is an indication that from my knowledge of knowing I'm jealous." She takes a breath. "Which I'm not! And just because I know doesn't mean I have the right to just go up to him and say hey! I know! You know?" She looks at Alex with a raised eyebrow out of breath.

"I zoned out after the first "know" he shrugs.

"Ugh! I need Arizona!" April throws her hands up and walks out of the lounge.

Arizona 

"Alright! Good job everyone!" I smile through my mask. I walk back out into the scrubbing area to de-dress with Wilson close behind.

"Thank you for letting me scrub in Dr. Robbins!" She smiles pulling off her mask and gown.

"No problem, Wilson. You did good!" I smile back doing the same.

"Are you dating?" She asks abruptly.

"Uh.. well.. um.. are you hitting on-

"No! of course not! I just.. I'm wondering, for your well being.." She looks away.

"Oh um well I'm dating around, I'd say. Nothing is set in stone." I grab the door to walk out. "Wait why? Has someone said something?" I inquire.

"No! nope. Just wondering." She nods as I open the door to escape.

"Hey. Joes tonight?" April comes up beside me as I start my walk to my office.

"Yeah sure. Hey, have you heard anyone ask about me?" I turn to her.

"No, have you see Jackson and Dr. Perfect all snuggled up?" She stops to give the nurse her tablet.

"Who?"

"Rocky! What a stupid name!" She crosses her arms.

"Actually it's Raquel, I was given the name Rocky by my 5th grade teacher. I punched him in the gut for calling me a shorty and ruffling my hair. " Rocky pops up from behind the nurses station.

"There's your pen you dropped, Nurse Angela." She smiles handing the pen back. "Have a good day, ladies." She turns to us.

"Did that really just happen?" April looks at me horrified.

"Yeah it did, and it was hard to watch." I nod putting my arm around her.

* * *

Rocky

"Woo! two more shots, Joe!" Jackson yells as we both slam our glasses down.

"You got a lot to learn kid!" I punch him in the shoulder.

"Oh please! You got a lot to learn from me! I'm older!"

I turn at the sound of the bell Joe has above the door to see Arizona and Kepner.

"Ugh." I moan.

"What? Finished already? We had two shots!" Jackson furrows his eyebrows.

"No! It's that doctor, Kepner. She was talking shit about me earlier like we were still in high school."

"April? What did she say?"

"She was talking to Robbins at a nurse station and I was behind it picking something up and she just said my name was stupid."

"April said that? That doesn't sound like her."

"What are you two friends?" I chuckle.

"No, we're divorced." He says seriously as Joe sets our shots down.

"Well, that I was not expecting." I gulp my shot down.

"Yeah, but that really doesn't seem like her unless she's jealous."

"Of who? Me and you?" I howl in laughter.

"Yes!" He laughs along. "I don't know why!"

"Right! Like me and you? That's laughable. Just the thought of it!" I giggle.

"I heard that you have a little thing for Robbins?" He says finishing his second shot.

"She's interesting. Every time I see her I'm overcome with this warmth in my body."

"Lust?"

"Happiness" I nod.

"Down that shot and let's get out of here." Jackson says throwing money on the bar.

I throw my last shot back and we get up walking towards the door. I turn to see Arizona looking over at me. I wave quickly as we walk back out into the crisp night air.

Arizona 

"Did you just wave at her?" April looks at me unbelieving.

"April!" I roll my eyes. "How do you even know he likes her? Maybe they are just friends." I finish taking a sip of my wine.

"You're right.. I don't even know why I'm acting this way-

"I do"

"Don't say it" She points a finger at me.

"You're jealous." I say pointedly.

"Didn't I just say don't say it? I'm not jealous!"

"Okay! Whatever you say!" I throw my hands up in defeat.

Rocky 

"Where are we going? " I wonder aloud as we pull over.

"You'll see" Jackson says simply. As he opens his door and runs around to open mine. We start walking towards large green trees. A park it looks like.

"Is this when you ask me if I have any last words?" I chuckle as we continue walking. I can make out some sort of clearing at the top until Jackson stops abruptly.

"You trust me, right?" He turns to me.

"Of course." I nod. He turns and we continue walking up the little hill.

The last time I told someone I trusted them they betrayed me seconds later.

 __

 _Justin, I'm not sure about this, anymore." I say nervously from my place on the bed, with the covers up to my chin._

 _"_ _Rocky, look at me, you trust me right?"_

 _"_ _Of course." I nod. He pulls his last article of clothing off and pulls the covers back getting on top of me._

 _"_ _Okay, I'm gonna put it in okay?"_

 _"_ _No, wait. We should have a condom." I pushed him back lightly._

 _"_ _It's okay." He says simply opening my legs._

 _"_ _No! I really don't want to do this, Justin." I bang on his chest hard._

 _"_ _Trust me."_

 _"_ _Stop!_

 _"_ _TRUST me"_

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _"_ _TRUST ME!"_

 _"_ _PLEASE!"_

"Wow." my eyes bulge as we reach the top of the mini hill. It's a perfect view of the space needle. There are trees and bushes everywhere with a single bench in the middle. We reach the bench and sit down together as I continue to look around in amazement.

"This isn't real!" I smile.

"It's real!" Jackson chuckles beside me. "I brought you here because I wanted to tell you something.."

"Okay, you aren't gonna tell me you're a killer right? Because even if so, what a way to go!" I giggle starring out into the open sky.

"No.. uh.. Lately, I've been feeling things when i'm around you. Things i've never felt for anyone before. I have to tell you." I look at him with wide eyes.

"Jackson…"

"No, I know.. but I have to tell you… Please don't be mad" He looks down nervously.

I nod.

"I think….

* * *

AN:Thanks. Have a goodnight/day/evening/afternoon.


End file.
